tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursidae
Ursidae is a TF2 bear freak created by GModder Witherinn73 Ursidae's main theme is DK64-Hideout Helm 2 Ursidae's attack theme is Banjo Tooie-Lord Woo Fak Fak Appearance Ursidae appears like a bipedal Bear wearing a leather vest along with shoulder armor on his left arm. Ursidae due to genetics doesn't have natural claws, so Johnson Finch created special gloves for Ursidae to represent claws. Ursidae typically wears these when going into battle, but mainly keeps them and his armor off, in a more casual approach. He lives in a cabin in a remote part of a forest. Ursidae has a few similar traits to that of Heavydile due to genetics. Origin Following the events of Heavydile vs Sewermedic, Mann Co. scientists were ordered to look for DNA from Heavydile to use for a project nicknamed "Project-Behemoth." After a few samples were taken, they were transported back to Mann Co. Labs and fused DNA from the scales into two different bear fetuses. However, at the same time, engineers including Johnson Finch, were testing out a new element which they call Xillium. This element can be in solid and gas form. Johnson cracked open a window, and a heavy wind blew and nearly all of the Xillium blew in the way of the Bear petri dishes. Johnson Finch, who was in charge of the Xillium, was fired due to opening the window. Because of this, the engineers apologized to Saxton for the failed test. Saxton then stated, "Well now! I don't think they're gonna die are they? They haven't yet been exposed to any of the climate besides cold cigarette bowls. They'll adapt. Nature will always find a way." A few weeks later, the fetuses matured rapidly, and were then starting to gain bear-like appearances. After a couple of months, Ursidae and his sister was born. During the first juvenile days and months, Ursidae was a typical bear cub. Fearing this, Saxton and other engineers were running results in his blood to see if there's any pH and blood differences. During teenage years, the characteristics finally showed up in both siblings. They were also acclimating to a bipedal lifestyle. After a few years, Ursidae and his sister were now young adults. Yet at this time, Mann Co. was also taken by Gray Mann, so Saxton sought this now as a time of opportunity. He ordered his men to surrender Ursidae and his sibling to fight against the robotic menace. Ursus, whom is Ursidae's sibling, did comply. Ursidae on the other hand, got outraged. He attacked the personnel whom was trying to uphall him, and Saxton Hale even took the opportunity to do it himself. Except, the robots already reached the facility before they could even duel, so Ursidae saw this chance to escape. Whilst escape in the dead of winter, Ursidae found a cabin. He went towards it for shelter, and Johnson Finch was inside. Ever since then, Johnson has been teaching Ursidae many life skills and Ursidae repays by being his companion. Personality and Behavior Ursidae is a more casual individual. He does have mild human intellect, which enables him to speak small sentences, learn from combat, and even just behaving. Ursidae's also rather lazy. He doesn't prefer to fight any freaks or monsters, unless provoked. If Ursidae sees a threat in his area, he'll first warn it to go away, and if the threat doesn't, combat will ensue. Abilities Self-ÜberCharge: Ursidae, like many other monsters, is capable of self-Über. Self-ÜberCharge Violet: If severely threatened, Ursidae will react with the Xillium in his DNA to upgrade his uber to a more dangerous, purple Über. This Über following the instability of Xillium, will have major damage on opponents, and in severe cases, will lose an appendage. Stone-Stare Immunity: Like very few freaks, Ursidae is immune-ish to Snyphurr's stone stare. However, Ursidae will be encompassed in stone, but the stone will only act like a layer surrounding Ursidae instead of turning him completely into stone. Durability: Due to Heavydile's DNA, Ursidae's fur is incredibly durable to most types of conventional weaponry. Faults and Weaknesses Ursidae has a bad habit of being distracted. If he's not careful, he can be taken down. Ursidae can be taken down quicker if outnumbered by other high-ranked freaks. The Violet Über does take it's toll on Ursidae. Because of this, if used for an overwhelming period of time, will cause Ursidae to either go catatonic, or in severe cases, death. If encountered Snyphurr and is encompassed in stone, the Bugler can escape if wanting to, and Ursidae wouldn't even chase him down. Trivia -Ursidae's original name was "Heavear the Innoculus Bear" But was later changed for a more better name. -Ursidae once had a counterpart version of himself named "The Shadow Behemoth" but was later removed due to having no moral connection in his story. -Following a few months after the Mann Co. capture, Ursidae was eventually reunited with his sister Ursus, and they had a kid named Ursi. -Ursidae did have some mild inspiration from Crashmaul's Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer Note by creator: I don't know how to animate. I am good at creating characters, yet animating is at my downside. If Ursidae is removed from the wiki as a result of no video evidence of his capabilities, that's fine. I just wanted to have a bit of an article for him since he's my first freak from 2015. If you like how Ursidae is and will keep him on the wiki even without the video evidence, that's substantially fine by me. One of these days or in a few years I will manage to get help and practice from animators to teach me the ropes so that I can provide a video. But for now, I can't. Category:RED Team Category:Heavies Category:True Neutral beings Category:Mighty Glaciers